lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Pallando158/brudnopis
Saruman, Curunír, Curumo (sin. Mistrz Rzemiosł) – majar w służbie Aulëgo, czarodziej, jeden z Istari, którzy przybyli do Śródziemia by pomóc Wolnym Ludom w walce z Sauronem. Charakterystyka Saruman pojawił się w Śródziemiu jako starzec o dostojnej postawie, z kruczoczarnymi włosami i odziany w białą szatę. Miał piękny głos, i jak mówią, złote ręce. Porzucił szczytny cel pomagania w walce ze złem i wbił się w dumę. Zaczął siłą narzucać swoją wolę, marząc, by zająć miejsce Saurona. Historia Przed przybyciem do Śródziemia Został stworzony przez Eru Ilúvatara, przed początkami Ardy. W Amanie był sługą Valara Aulëgo. Przez niego został wskazany na naradzie Valarów, dotyczącej wysłania Istarich do Śródziemia. Na prośbę Yavanny, Saruman niechętnie wziął ze sobą Aiwendila, czyli Radagasta. Później zawsze odczuwał niechęć do niego. W Śródziemiu Przybył do Śródziemia w 1000 roku Trzeciej Ery, prawdopodobnie jako pierwszy z czarodziejów, czyli Istarich i ich przywódca. Gdy zobaczył, że Círdan podarowuje Gandalfowi jeden z Pierścieni elfów, Naryę, zaczął zazdrościć mu szacunku, jakim darzą go elfowie. Z początku była to skrywana pogarda, lecz później przemieniła się w otwartą wrogość. Niedługo potem razem z Alatarem i Pallando, Błękitnymi Czarodziejami wyruszył na wschód Śródziemia, skąd tylko on sam wrócił. Nie wiadomo, co się stało z jego towarzyszami. W 2463 roku Trzeciej Ery, gdy została utworzona Biała Rada, został jej przywódcą. Miał na to szansę również Gandalf, popierany przez Galadrielę. Wieża Orthank Saruman spędził lata w Minas Tirith, studiując zapiski w tamtejszym archiwum, przez co zdobył niemałą wiedzę na temat historii tamtych ziem. Prawdopodobnie to tam dowiedział się, że jeden z Kryształów Widzenia, Palantírów, znajduje się w wieży Orthank w Isengardzie, oraz o miejscu śmierci Isildura, który posiadał Jedyny Pierścień. Na zamieszkanie tam zezwolił mu Beren, Namiestnik Gondoru (Gondor nadal rościł sobie prawa do tej fortecy). Saruman otrzymał klucze od Orthanku. W 2759 roku Trzeciej Ery, po śmierci Helma Młota, króla Rohanu, jego syn Fréalaf pokonał Dunlendingów Wulfa. Podczas uroczystości koronacyjnej następcy zjawił się Saruman. Przyniósł dary, i wychwalał męstwo Rohirrimów. Uznano go w Rohanie za miłego gościa i przyjaciela. Osiadł w wieży Orthank. Czarodziej odnalazł tam jeden z Palantírów, którego szukał. Poszukiwania Pierścienia i Biała Rada Saruman na długo przed innymi rozpoczął poszukiwania Jedynego Pierścienia. Już na zebraniu Białej Rady w 2851 roku Trzeciej Ery w Rivendell, pragnął go dla siebie, jednak wyszło to na jaw znacznie później. Gandalf nakłaniał na naradzie do zbrojnego ataku na Saurona w Dol Guldur, jednak przeważało zdanie przywódcy Rady (ten nie chciał zrealizowania tego planu, ponieważ liczył na to, że Jedyny Pierścień sam się objawi, poszukując swego pana, dlatego chciał zostawić Saurona w spokoju). Wówczas Gandalf usiadł na uboczu i zaczął palić fajkowe ziele. Sarumana, który dowodził w tym momencie o niesłuszności pomysłu Mithrandira, bardzo rozdrażniła ta kpina. Gandalf prawdopodobnie domyślił się, jakie zamiary ma Saruman co do Pierścienia. Można tak przypuszczać, sądząc po geście Mithrandira. Szary Pielgrzym zaczął wydmuchiwać pierścienie dymu, a następnie próbował je łapać. W 2939 roku Trzeciej Ery, Saruman odkrył, że słudzy Saurona przeszukują wody Anduiny, w okolicach Pól Gladden, szukając Pierścienia. Oznaczało to, że Mroczny Władca wie, jaki koniec spotkał Isildura. Curumo zaniepokoił się tym, jednak nie poinformował o tym Rady. Dwa lata później, przywódca Białej Rady, ne jej zebraniu zgodził się na pomysł Gandalfa, chcąc powstrzymać Saurona, przed znalezieniem Pierścienia. W tym samym czasie, kiedy kompania Thorina Dębowej Tarczy zmagała się z Mroczną Puszczą, odbył się atak na Dol Guldur. Pozbywszy się w ten sposób problemu sług Saurona, Saruman sam rozpoczął poszukiwania artefaktu Mrocznego Władcy na Polach Gladden. Odnalazł tam szczątki Isildura. Zabrał z nich puzderko, w którym król trzymał Pierścień, oraz bezcenny klejnot Elendilmir, symbol władzy w Númenorze i Arnorze, których królowie nosili go na czole zamiast korony. Saruman nie znalazł jednak w szczątkach Pierścienia (Gollum zabrał go 500 lat wcześniej). Curumo zabrał znaleziska do wieży Orthank i umieścił w stalowej szafce. Nie wiadomo, co zrobił z szczątkami Isildura, których nie odnaleziono już później. W 2953 roku Trzeciej Ery odbyło się ostatnie spotkanie Białej Rady. Mędrcy debatowali na niej, na temat Pierścieni Władzy. Saruman od dawna studiował wiedzę na ich temat. Być może dlatego, że planował wykucie własnego Pierścienia, a potem wystąpienie z nim przeciwko Sauronowi. Na zebraniu ujawnił pozostałym część swojej wiedzy. Potem kłamliwie zapewniał ich, że Jedyny Pierścień spłynął Anduiną do Morza Belegaer, by Rada go nie szukała. Po zakończonym zebraniu Saruman wrócił do Isengardu, który zawłaszczył i ufortyfikował. Zazdrosny o Gandalfa i bojąc się, że ten odkryje jego zamiary, wysłał szpiegów, by śledzili każdy jego ruch. Saruman i Shire Dzięki szpiegom śledzącym Gandalfa Saruman również zainteresował się obojętnymi mu dotąd niziołkami i Shire, gdzie bywał Mithrandir. Ten od dawna opowiadał wszystkim o ty kraju, Saruman udawał że kpi z nich, w rzeczywistości pilnie ich słuchał. W końcu Curumo osobiście zajrzał do Shire. Potajemnie, w przebraniu przemierzył kraj wzdłuż i wszerz, sprawdził, dokąd biegnie która droga, jak co wygląda, aż uznał, że wie już wszystko co można wiedzieć o Shire. Mimo tego później dalej wysyłał tam szpiegów, żeby krążyli tam i pilnowali granic. Ci dostarczali mu fajkowego ziela, które bardzo spodobało się Sarumanowi. Czarodziej jeszcze kilka razy wyprawił się do Shire. Pieniądze, którymi płacił za ziele stawiały go w pozycji uprzywilejowanej, z czasem zdobył pewną władzę nad niektórymi kręgami hobbitów, szczególnie u Sackville-Bagginsów, oraz u Bracegirdlów posiadających liczne plantacje. Tamtejsi hobbici w większości brali go za Gandalfa, ze względu na szare przebranie. Z czasem jednak Curumo zaprzestał wizyt, bojąc się zdemaskowania. W rzeczywistości Gandalf dowiedział się o nich, domyślił się przyczyny i uśmiał się, uznając je za najbardziej nieszkodliwych z sekretów Sarumana. Zdrada Kiedy Gandalf przebywał w Bree, po tym jak Frodo wyruszył w drogę do Rivendell, spotkał tam Radagasta. Ten przekazał mu, że Nazgûle zmierzają do Shire, oraz że Saruman każe mu jak najszybciej przybyć do Isengardu. Zaniepokojony Mithrandir pojechał do siedziby Sarumana i spotkał się z nim, prosząc go o pomoc. Curumo zadrwił z niego, oraz z Radagasta, a następnie powiedział, że nie jest już Sarumanem Białym, ale Sarumanem Wielu Barw. Przedstawił Gandalfowi swój plan, aby to najpierw sprzymierzyć się z Sauronem i pomagać mu. Potem chciał samemu odnaleźć Pierścień i z jego pomocą obalić Mrocznego Władcę. Zaproponował Gandalfowi współpracę, a później wspólne rządy. Gdy Gandalf odmówił, Saruman próbował się od niego dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Pierścień, jednak daremnie. Strażnicy Isengardu zabrali Mithrandira i uwięzili go na szczycie Orthanku, gdzie Curumo zwykle obserwował gwiazdy. Szary czarodziej spojrzał na dolinę Isengardu z góry, i zobaczył, że nie jest już piękna i zielona, jak kiedyś, ale pełno tam dołów do odlewania metalu i kuźni, oraz legowisk wilków i orków. Saruman szykował armię do wojny, współzawodnicząc z Sauronem. Radagast Bury powrócił do Rhosgobel w Mrocznej Puszczy. Niepokojąc się o to, co się dzieje w Śródziemiu, rozesłał Wielkie Orły. Te wypatrzyły Gandalfa na Orthanku, Gwaihir, ich władca, zabrał go stamtąd na swoim grzbiecie. Dwa dni później, do Isengardu przybyły Nazgûle, które Sauron wysłał z misją znalezienia Pierścienia. Saruman, wściekły i przerażony ucieczką Gandalfa, dostrzegł niebezpieczeństwo wynikające z tkwienia pomiędzy dwoma przeciwnikami, którzy jednakowo uznawali go za zdrajcę. Opuściła go nadzieja na oszukanie Saurona lub przynajmniej wkradnięcie się w jego łaski, gdyby ten zwyciężył. Czarnoksiężnik z Morgulu stanął przed wrotami Isengardu, usłyszał głos Sarumana, dzięki jakiejś sztuczce dobiegający wprost z samej bramy. Curumo zapewniał Wodza Nazgûli, że nie ma Pierścienia, i żeby gonili Gandalfa, który zna miejsce jego położenia. Taka moc dźwięczała w głosie Sarumana, że nawet Czarnoksiężnik nie dopytywał o nic, tylko jakby przekonany o prawdziwości tych słów odjechał spod bramy i zaczął tropić Gandalfa. Po drodze napotkał Grímę Gadziego Języka, sługę Sarumana. Wódz Nazgûli zmusił przerażonego człowieka do mówienia. Ten powiedział, gdzie należy szukać Gandalfa, że był w Edoras u króla Théodena i odjechał w kierunku Shire. Czarnoksiężnik zostawił Grímę w spokoju i dalej ścigał Gandalfa. Wojna z Rohanem Saruman mieszkający na terenie Rohanu w Isengardzie, z początku uchodził za przyjaciela. Zaczął jednak gromadzić orków i wilki do wojny. Gríma Gadzi Język, jego sługa miał duże wpływy na dworze króla Théodena i powoli zatruwał umysł władcy. Saruman sprowadził z Mordoru Uruk-hai, orków skrzyżowanych z ludźmi i ich ulepszył, przez co stali się silniejsi, poruszali się wyprostowani, oraz bez trudu podróżowali za dnia. Ich oddział, pod przywództwem Uglúka został wysłany przez Sarumana, żeby znaleźli Drużynę Pierścienia i przyprowadzili niziołka, który ma Pierścień. Orkowie napadli Drużynę, zabili Boromira i porwali Merry'ego i Pippina, myśląc, że to oni mają artefakt Saurona. Oddział został jednak zaatakowany przez grupę Rohirimów Éomera. Uglúk i jego żołnierze zostali zabici, a hobbici zbiegli do lasu Fangorn. Spotkali tam enta Drzewca. W 3019 roku Trzeciej Ery armia Isengardu natarła na Rohan. Saruman chciał pozbyć się Éomera i Théodreda, którzy bohatersko bronili ojczyzny, toteż kazał żołnierzom za wszelką cenę ich zabić. Doszło do pierwszej bitwy u brodów na Isenie. Dowódcy Marchii, Grimbold, oraz Théodred, syn króla Théodena. stoczyli bój z Urukami, orkami na wargach, oraz z ludźmi z Dunlandu, z którymi Saruman się sprzymierzył. Gríma skutecznie opóźniał wysłanie posiłków wojsk Elfhelma ze stolicy Edoras, co spowodowało śmierć Théodreda. Po zakończeniu Pierwszej bitwy u brodów na Isenie, Erkenbrand wysłał prośbę do Edoras o posiłki. Gríma jednak opóźnił wyjście wojsk aż do dnia starcia. Tymczasem nowy isengardzki dowódca Zachodniego Fałdu, zbierał wojska przygotowując się na potyczkę. Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie została wygrana przez Sarumana. Armia Isengardu po ich opanowaniu ruszyła na Helmowy Jar, twierdzę Rohanu. Wojska Rohanu, król Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn i Éomer zmierzali do Helmowego Jaru z Meduseld, aby wspomóc w walce z siłami Isengardu armię Erkenbranda. Podczas drogi spotkali posłańca, który przekazał im informacje dotyczące panującej sytuacji, w tym m.in. o zaginięciu Erkenbranda. Po tym wydarzeniu Gandalf, bez wyjaśnienia opuścił oddziały. Orkowie i Dunlendingowie rozpoczęli atak. Za pomocą drabin i lin z hakami wspinali się na mury, taranami niszczyli bramę oraz zasypywali obrońców gradem strzał. Éomer i Aragorn na czele wojsk odpierali kolejne fale wroga. Ci jednak wdarli się przepustem, którym przepływała Isena. Bitwę wygrywali orkowie, aż do nadejścia świtu. W tym momencie król Théoden, Aragorn i dowódcy Rohanu przypuścili szarżę na orków i Dunlendingów. W tym samym czasie powrócił Mithrandir razem z Erkenbrandem i tysiącem pieszych wojowników. Niedobitki z armii Sarumana zostały pokonane przez Huornów. Opanowanie Shire Śmierć Kreacja w adaptacjach Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) W filmowej adaptacji Hobbita Petera Jacksona, w przeciwieństwie do książki występuje tam Saruman. Pojawia się na naradzie Białej Rady, oraz w ataku na Rivendell. Zagrał go aktor Christopher Lee. Władca Pierścieni (trylogia filmowa) W adaptacji Władcy Pierścieni tego samego reżysera, jest tylko jedna istotna różnica w losach Sarumana. W wersji rozszerzonej Powrotu Króla ginie niedługo po bitwie o Helmowy Jar, zadźgany przez Grímę Gadziego Języka. Władca Pierścieni (1978) W animowanej adaptacji "Władca Pierścieni" z 19178 roku Ralpha Bakshiego, głos Sarumanowi podkładał Fraser Kerr. W polskim dubbingu zrobił to Marek Frąckowiak. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie i Bitwa o Śródziemie II W grze komputerowej Bitwa o Śródziemie w obu częściach jest najsilniejszym bohaterem frakcji Isengardu. The Lord of the Rings: Tactics W grze The Lord of the Rings: Tactics bierze udział w kilku wydarzeniach, w których nie powinien uczestniczyć, na przykład walczy z Elfami w Helmowym Jarze i ściga Froda Bagginsa w wieży Cirith Ungol. LEGO Lord of the Rings. W serii LEGO Władca Pierścieni, można znaleźć minifigurkę Sarumana. Występuje też jako grywalna postać w grze LEGO Lord of the Rings. Etymologia Imię Sarumana, Curunír, w języku Eldarów oznacza Mistrz Rzemiosł. Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Bibliografia * J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni * J.R.R. Tolkien Niedokończone Opowieści de:Saruman en:Saruman es:Saruman fr:Saroumane it:Saruman nl:Saruman ru:Саруман